Verdadera Felicidad!
by TLAP
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que derrotaron a Naraku, que paso?,Inuyasha sabra declararle su amor a timepo?,pesimo summery, entren!


Hola, espero que les guste este fic, desde hacai mucho tiempo lo tenia en mente pero no me atrevia a publicarlo, espero comentarios jejeje

/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habian pasado 2 añose desde que habian derrotado a Naraku, y muchas cosas habian pasasdo desde entonces.

FLASH BACK

San: Asi que te vas a ir?

Kag: Si, ya no hay nada que me ate aquí.

Inuyasha escuchaba en silencio, apenas se habian recuperado de haber derrotado a Naraku donde tombien Seshomaru, kouga, kykio habian participado, en la cual, kykio, habia muerto.

Estaba confundido, sus sentimientos hacia kagome eran: amor o una buena amistad?

San: Y cuando te irias?

Kag: Mañana por la mañana

Sango estaba triste, por que ademas de que kohaku habia muerto, ahora, perdia a su mejor amiga, a la que queria como si fuera su hermana.

Pero ella no podia hacer nada,kagome tenia razon, ya nada la ataba, ademas, partencia a otra epoca.

Dejeron de hablar de ese tema, para cambiar a recordar las aventuras de cómo habian recolectado la perla; esa noche, hubo lagrimas, risas, abrazos, besos, hasta que al final, agotados, fueron a dormir. Excepto Inuyasha, que se limitaba a observarlos, en silencio.

Al dia siguiente, kagome fue al pozo, se despidio de todos, al llegar el momento de despedirce de Inuyasha, ella lo abrazo y le susurro: Cuidate, se feliz.

Dicho eso, se dio vuelta y se lanzo al pozo, estando en su epoca, kagome, ya no se sentia triste y no lloro por que aunque le dolia muchisimo, siepre que los recordara lo iba a hacer con una sonrisa.

Las clases se habian terminado, ademas se suponia que ella debio de haber entrado a la universidad desde el año pasado, pero "se habi tomado un año sabatico", aunque la verdadera razon no fuera esa.

Pasaron los dias, y la entrada a la universidad era proxima, cada vez mas cercana.

Mama de kagome: Hija, ya tienes tu maleta?

Kag: Si, mama, gracias

Mama kag: Ok, no te falta nada?

Kag: No mama-kagome seguia con la sonrisa de siempre pero, no era la misma de antes.

Kagome que estaba con su mama en la cocina subio para checar que nada le hubiera faltado.

Kagome, se sento en la cama, callada, cuanto silencio.

Volteo a ver a su ventana, camino hacia ella, vio hacia fuera, sonrio, regreso a su cama, anochecio y bajo a cenar,subio a su cuarto, se puso la pijama y cuando se iba a acostar, escucho que alguien tocaba la ventana.

Kagome se acerco a la ventana y la abrio.

Se alejo para que el invitado pudiera pasar .

Inuyasha solo la veia, a pesar de que la ultima ves que la vio fueron meses, su cuerpo habia cambiado, lo nataba por el tipo de pijama que ella tria, era de tirantes y unos shorts arriba de la rodilla.

Inuyasha entro, y kagome se sento en la cama, callada, nunca imagino que el vendria, bueno, si, pero no ese dia.

Después de un silencio, largo, kagome decidio preguntar.

Kag: y que te trae por aquí Inuyasha?

Inuyasha solo la vio, inhalo y dijo:

Inu: Kagome, yo..quisiera..que tu…volvieras-decia algo sonrojado

Kagome le respondio tranquila, sin lagrimas, sin la voz quebrada: Ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer yo alla, nada me ata-

Inu: Y que va a pasar con nootros?-decia algo molesto

Kag: Bueno, pues cada quien va a seguir su vidad, como antes de conocernos

Inu: Y que va a pasar conmigo?

Kag: Bueno, tu tienes la perla, asi que puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella-decia tan tranquilia.

Después de unos moomenteos de silencio y de reflexión para Inuyasha, el nombrado se atrevio a decir:

Inu: kagome, yo…quiero estar contigo,..en este tiempo, me dic uenta que eres muy importante para mi.

Kagome lo miraba en silencio, esperando, escuchando lo que decia.

Inuyasha la vio, esperaba que hiciese algun comentario, pero no, lo miraba, atentamente.

Decidio continuar:

Kagome…te gustaria casarte conmigo?-diciendo esto saco un anillo (recuerden que Sota le explico en un cap).

Kagome solo lo vio, habian pasado meses,para que apaereciera y le dijera eso, para cambiar su vida, no estaba segura de que eso fuera lo mejor, lo queria, si y mucho, pero tal vez solo como amigo, es decir después de que Kyio se murio el ni siquiera se digno a hablarle o por lo menos a verla.

Inuyasha la veia en silencio, se dio cuenta que no tanto, por que no supo reconocer su mirada ni sus gestos., cada momento que pasaba lo ponia mas nervioso, habia dicho después de tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos.

Después de unos eternos minutos, kagome se decidio a hablarle a Inuyasha, a contestarle.

Inuyasha, por que quieres casarte conmigo?- decia tranquila, muy tranquila, para preocupación de un hanyou

Bueno yo…-decia nervioso.

Se quedo en silencio, no era asi como habia pensado que pasarian las cosas, el penso que kagome saltaria a sus brazos aceptando y diciendo que le amaba, besandolo, pero no, estaba frente a el, sin ninguna expresión mas que tranquilidad.

Continuara……………………

Dejen reviews plis, no se tardan!


End file.
